Flat-panel detection devices, which have photodiodes for converting light to electric charge and thin film transistors (TFTs) that function as switching devices arranged in a matrix, are widely used as image sensors, photosensors, and the like. Flat-panel detection devices, when further equipped with a wavelength conversion layer such as a scintillator that converts radiation into light, are widely used as radiation detection devices (such as adhesive image sensors or X-ray detection devices) in the field of medicine, for example. Flat-panel radiation detection devices (FPD: flat panel detectors) detect radiation through an indirect conversion scheme in which the scintillator (such as a Csl scintillator) converts the radiation (X-rays, for example) into light and then the photodiodes convert the light into electric charge. Alternatively, instead of an indirect conversion scheme, it is possible to detect radiation using a direct conversion scheme in which radiation information is converted into direct electrical signals by a photoelectric conversion layer (such as an Se layer). In general, indirect conversion schemes have a higher S/N ratio (signal-to-noise ratio) than direction conversion schemes, which makes it possible to detection radiation with a small amount of exposure.
Patent Document 1 discloses a radiation imaging device that includes photodiodes, TFTs, and a wavelength conversion layer.